Losses and Gains
by I'm-Reading
Summary: She'd gotten her husband back he's lost a friend.' 'He'd gotten his dad back, he'd lost his friend.'


Scarlett rose from her seat, the déjà vu driving her insane. Mark was so like Mike, the game so like the game, the night, that had changed her life. Maggie watched as she stood from her seat. She grabbed her arm, looking at her strangely. Scarlett admitted it was strange to leave her son's game but she needed to get out of her. Get rid of the prickling in the back of the mind. Scarlett looked back at her daughter, but her grip couldn't keep her in the crowded gym. Not with her memories there.

She exited the stands and stood at the entrance to the tunnel. It was not too late, to stay, to act normal. The the game started,and it was too hard to stand the similarities between the two nights. She left down the same tunnel exactly as she had twenty years ago.

Alex saw the uncertainty appear in his friends eyes. He watched Mark's eyes follow his mom as she left down the tunnel. It was slightly weird that she was leaving as soon as the game started, but it was weirder that Mark would care. That his eyes would follow her. And then he was a bur as he moved off the court, shoving the ball into his hands.

"It's your turn," Mark whispered, before rushing down the court, a name on his lips.

'Scarlett.'

Alex turned his back on the tunnel as the coach called him into the game. He didn't need Mark there. But as soon as he formed the thought, he knew it was wrong. Mark had been there; he had sure as hell plunked him right out of nowhere and put him on the team. He had stood up for him, and he's been one of his only true friends. The least he could've of done was been there for the first game, that he'd worked so hard to prepare him for.

He looked up at the stands searching for familiar faces. Maggie. That was it. No friends, no family, just Maggie. Who looked like she would rather be anywhere else. He glanced back at the tunnel, wishing silently that Mark would appear out of it. But the tunnel was empty and there where more important things to think about then the disappearance of his best friends.

He dribbled down the court and the vultures appeared. Preying down on him. But he focused on the hoop and the ball shot from his fingers, flying into the goal. The team let out a cheer and Alex's eyes subconsciously looked for Mark. He wasn't there.

Alex's eyes shifted over the stands, scanning them again, just in case there was something he missed. There was. A scout sat waiting in the stands, a notebook clutched in his hands. His face was set in an annoyed scowl, the star player having run off. And that's when Alex's mind came to a decision. He would play the best game he could, with or without Mark, because college meant a lot to him. Maybe he'd get a scholarship, maybe he wouldn't. The scout was here, and it was the opportunity of a lifetime.

**********************

"Where's Mark?" Alex asked as soon as Scarlett appeared, not even noticing the man at her side.

Scarlett glanced back at Mike, and he gave her a grimace. Alex didn't even glance his way, his eyes trained fully on his mother.

"I need to talk to him about the game," he said eagerly, "I think I even saw the scout looking at me."

"That's great, Alex," Mike said with a smile, "We're really proud of you, son."

Alex looked at him in surprise, seeming to notice him for the first time

"Where have you been?"

"Around," he said, hoping his son wouldn't prod. He didn't. He had already turned back to his mother.

"What did he have to ask you?"

"It was nothing, sweetheart," Scarlett said, pulling her son into a hug.

He pulled back, unhappy.

"It was not nothing."

"Hey, Alex," came a soft voice.

Alex turned to see Nicole standing beside him. A smile lighting up her face. She dragged him off to a corner and leaned up against the wall. And all thoughts of Mark and his parents, were leaving his mind as he leaned in to kiss her.

*********************

"Whatever happened to Mark?" Maggie asked leaning back on the sofa where Alex, Scarlett and Maggie were sitting.

At the mention of Mark Alex perked up from his position next to her. Scarlett blushed.

"I told you, it was nothing," Scarlett insisted.

Maggie looked doubtful.

"He seemed like he was sure hurrying out of there," her voice was a mixture of teasing and disgust.

"He just wanted to say he was leaving," she said quickly.

Alex looked at her intently, and she squirmed underneath his gaze.

"Leaving? Leaving where?" Maggie asked.

"Back to his mothers I suppose. He didn't really say."

"Do you think he'll come back?" the question came from Alex, and Scarlett's gaze softened as she looked at his eager expression. She'd gotten her husband back, he'd lost his friend.

"No," she said and her tone was almost regretful, "I don't think so."

He sat up from the coach quickly and made his way to his room, throwing himself on the bed and looking up towards the ceiling. He'd gotten his dad back, but he'd lost his friend. And there was no comparing Mike to Mark other than the fact that Mark had been the father Mike had never been. But that was ridiculous because Mark was hardly a year older than him. But a sneaking voice crept into the back of his head. _They are similar; they both weren't there when you needed them. No_ another voice said confidently _Mark was ten times better the father, even though he wasn't one. But Mark's gone now_, the first voice said and Alex had a feeling it was right. _You've got Mike when you asked for Mark._ And at that moment Alex would've given anything to have Mark back with him.

*****************

Mike walked into his son's room. Clothes were strewn across the floor and his desk was a mess. A sheet of unwrinkled white paper stood out against the messy surface of Alex's desk. He bent to pick it up and flipped it over reading the messy words scrawled across it.

_Dear Mark,_

_ I played the best I've played in my life on Friday. After the ame the scout came up to me._

_ Said that he was really impressed. He said that once I graduate I have a spot at the university_

_ there. Full basketball scholarship. I hope you don't mind me stealing the spotlight, but I think _

_you'd be really proud, if that's not too weird. _

_ Nicole and I have hooked up, it's really awesome. She's the coolest girl I've ever met. Did you _

_know that she's gonna go to Harvard, they even offered her a scholarship. And her friends are_

_ actually nice once you get to know them. It's kinda weird but after the game people have started _

_almost respecting me. It might have something to do with the fact that Maggie practically_

_ beat up Stan yesterday at school. But about Nicole, I'm actually taking her out tomorrow night,_

_ going to a fancy restaurant. Gods. _

_ It's pretty exciting around here. My dad's come back; I don't think he and my mom are going to _

_get divorced anymore. It's just kinda weird when he's around if you know what I mean. I don't_

_ feel like there's anything we connect with. I'd rather have you back with us. Hope you're having _

_fun at your mom's house. _

_Alex_

Mike set down the letter sadly. Fiddling around in his pocket for a pen. He scrawled a note hastily at the bottom of the page and left the room with only a small backward glance. A few hours later Alex entered the room and picked up the letter, considering once again if he should actually give it to Mark. Ned could probably send it to him. But as he reached the end of the page, he saw an unfamiliar scrawl.

_I'm here for you, Alex._

Alex tossed the letter in the trashcan. _Yeah right _he thought _you left me when I needed you most. _


End file.
